Diagnostic images generated by medical imaging technologies including radiography, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and computerized axial tomography (CAT), may be managed by computerised information systems such as Radiology Information Systems or Picture Archiving and Communications Systems (PACS). Such systems enable transmission of diagnostic images to remote physicians, clinics and hospitals.
For hospitals, enabling electronic distribution of diagnostic images overcomes the time, cost, and labour of producing and distributing film images and reports. However, security measures must be implemented to prevent unauthorised access to a patient's personal data.
The risk of patient images being accessed by unauthorised personnel is particularly relevant to the diagnostic imaging industry. Existing security measures include encryption devices, smart cards, electronic tags, mobile telephone interfaces, user identification and password prompts amongst a range of other security measures. Access to patient records and images needs to be restricted to consulting physicians and other authorised users who are directly involved in treating the patient.
Another security risk, which is unique to the diagnostic imaging industry is the problem of mismatching the diagnostic images of one patient with the patient identification and personal details of another.
Although images are scanned and prepared at a clinical or hospital diagnostic imaging facility, medical professionals at remote locations regularly require access to diagnostic images in order to discuss with patients the results or reports associated with their diagnostic images. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a secure means of transmitting or making available to consulting medical practitioners a patient's diagnostic images.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate one or more problems of the prior art.